


I'll Be There

by riverkiefer (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/riverkiefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes a promise that day at the beach. She'll make sure to fulfill that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> what are words

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?"

They had just stepped out of the TARDIS, back onto the beach that Rose Tyler now loathed with a passion.

"You're back home," the Doctor said. _My home is with you,_ she thought.

  
"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now."

Rose couldn't hear any of that though. All she could hear was the Doctor's efforts to send her away from him.

  
"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now." _Don't you dare leave me here again. I couldn't take it._

"But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own," her Doctor said.

"You made me," the duplicate said, looking hurt.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" He looked at Rose, who now had tears in her eyes.

"That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

  
"But he's not  _you_ ," she protested.

  
"He needs you. That's very me," the Doctor replied sincerely.

  
"But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on," Donna urged.

  
Rose turned to look at her Doctor's copy. "I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart," he said to her.

  
"Which means?" she asked.

   
"I'm part human," he replied. "Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want."

_Of course I want to grow old with you, you bloody idiot. How could I not?_

  
"You'll grow old at the same time as me?" she asked, knowing it sounded too good to be true. Because this man wasn't her Doctor, not really.

  
"Together."

  
The TARDIS motor reved, and her true Doctor spoke. "We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off for ever."

  
"But, it's still not right," Rose said, taking a few steps forward, "because the Doctor's still you."

  
"And I'm him,' he responded, gesturing to his double.  
  


"Alright then," Rose said, walking until she was only a few inches from her Doctor. "If I tell you something, does he have to know?" she asked, referring to the man behind her.

"I supposed not," her Doctor answered.

"Then know this," she said, gesturing for him to lean in. "On your last day, which is not far from now, I will be there. When you are at the end of your days, I will be with you, is that clear?" she whispered sternly into his ear. His eyes widened, silently asking how she knew this information. She only narrowed her eyes until her agreed. Then, grabbing his face with both hand, she laid a gently kiss on his forehead.

_I love you,_ she mouthed, moving backwards until she reached the double and held his hand. She held eye contact with her Doctor until he tore himself away and departed into the blue box. Rose's heart broke for him, knowing that he had left her with someone that wasn't truly him.

But she was strong. And she lived her life, happily, with her lovely husband.

Until one day, the time she had spoken of arrived.

\--------------

His body was broken, beaten, battered down as he shuffled around the TARDIS console. Not long now. Every cell in his body was dying, but he didn't care. This was the end, but he would be okay. He knew he would. Because she would be here. He closed his eyes, pain shooting up his body. His face was held in a grimace as he found a resting spot leaning against the console.

"I made a promise." The voice startled him, that soft, sweet voice. He turned and saw her, sitting in that chair. He could only smile. "Yes, I am really here. I am keeping my promise."

She gave him that smile of hers that looked like it could make flowers grow. He immediately forgot about the pain in his body while he was with her. Nothing else mattered.

She was wearing warm clothing, a beanie and a scarf and gloves, looking like she'd just come from outside. She looked so young still, her long blonde hair tumbling down and her eyes sparkling.

_How was this fair?_

"It isn't," she answered for him.

"I'm so glad that you're here," he told her, the pain reminding him of what was going on.

"So am I," she smiled. "It's going to be alright. I'll be right here with you, until the end. It's going to hurt, but don't you worry." She got up and crossed over to him, where he was doubled over in pain.

"From now on, you won't hurt as much. You'll make so many friends and have so much fun along the way. And you will let go of the heartbreak in the past, because there is more that has yet to come," she assured him, helping him stand up straight. She placed her hand on his cheek, letting him revel in her warmth. His eyes were closed now, his breath coming in raggedly.

"Allons-y," she whispered.

His eyelids fluttered open then, his whiskey eyes boring into her green ones, sadness filling them.

"I don't want to go."

And then there was light, and their story was over.


End file.
